The present invention relates to an apparatus for intercepting, damping and feeding a cable, wire, line or the like rolled up into a coil, which coil is intended to be fed in the radial direction of the coil. The invention also relates to a method for intercepting, damping and feeding a cable, wire, line or the like rolled up into a coil, which coil is intended to be fed in the radial direction of the coil, wherein the cable or the like is wound on a winding means to form a coil, whereafter the cable or the like is cut when the desired length has been rolled up, whereafter the coil is separated from the winding means and the coil is allowed to free fall under the influence of gravity in the radial direction of the coil.
According to SE-B-371 630, an apparatus is known in the prior art for winding a cable or the like. The cable is rolled up on a winding means to form a coil. A back and forth moving guide means distributes the cable evenly over the axial extent of the coil. When a desired length of cable has been rolled up on the winding means, the cable is cut by means of a moving means which moves the cable towards a knife. Thereafter the coil is removed from the winding means and allowed to fall free under the influence of gravity down into a wrapping in the shape of a cardboard box.
According to the above prior art technique the cardboard box holds the coil together so that the cable does not unwind or become deformed. It has, however, for cost reasons and from the environmental point of view been shown to be unsuitable to use a cardboard box as wrapping. It is more appropriate to package the rolled-up coil in a thin foil wrapping of, for example, reusable plastic or to completely eliminate the requirement for a wrapping surrounding the coil.
The problem which is the basis for the present invention is how to intercept the coil during free fall without the coil being deformed or unwound.
Another problem which is the basis for the invention is how to, after rolling up of the cable, shorten the end or arrange the end of the cable to lie against the coil.
A further problem which is a basis for the invention is how to turn the coil for out-feeding.